


【拉二咕哒】咕哒子的王后进阶攻略

by taoduoduo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo
Relationships: 拉二咕哒
Kudos: 4





	【拉二咕哒】咕哒子的王后进阶攻略

第四章内置车  
咕哒子已成年。

——  
滴，跳过不影响剧情  
——

立香的双腿紧紧盘在奥兹曼迪亚斯的腰部，她可怜兮兮地喘息，实在是太深了，明明说好不弄痛自己，做的时候又不管不顾。伊妃姐姐说的太对了，男人的话不可信！一个标点符号都不能信！

他似乎很喜欢玩弄自己的胸部，雪白的乳肉捏在蜜色的手掌中，乳尖被刺激得傲然挺立，他又似乎不满于指间的触感，手臂一捞，立香被迫搂住他的脖子，整个人像一只树袋熊那般牢牢挂在他的身上。身体的重心全都压在下身，蜜穴被迫把粗长的肉棒吞得更深，顶在宫口又疼又爽。立香被他的动作刺激得又要流泪，她努力抬起身子试图把肉棒吐出去些，这样的动作却使得柔软胸脯直接划过他结实的胸肌，给他带来不小的刺激。

——小丫头还真是主动啊  
——这也是书里教的，取悦余的技巧吗

送上门的小橘子没有不要的道理，奥兹曼迪亚斯捧起立香胸前柔软的一只凑到嘴边，含住敏感的乳尖，立香只觉得全身的注意力都集中在被他含咬着的那一处。他像是小孩子吃奶那般用力吮吸着，果然小丫头还是有奶水更好，余要努力让她怀上余的孩子才行。

这样想着，他松开立香被舌头玩弄得湿淋淋的胸部，立香以为他肯放过自己，没想到他换了姿势，把她翻压在床铺从后边深深挺了进去，立香被他操弄的浑身发软，原本脑子昏昏沉沉只顾着感受身体相接处的情动，可他偏要自己学着呻吟出书里那些羞人的话。被精液灌满的立香挣扎着爬起来要去沐浴，却被奥兹曼迪亚斯一把捞了回来——两根手指般粗细的玉饰在穴口抹了抹便旋转着塞了进去，奥兹曼迪亚斯还觉得有趣轻轻抽弄了几下，肚子里满满的精液被牢牢堵住。  
“嗯，虽然没法和余相比，但是能堵住余的东西不流出来也不错。”  
他坏心眼地轻轻压着立香的小腹：“要给余生个孩子才行啊，余的立香。”


End file.
